The Sexcapades of Carlisle and Esme
by EternallyCullen
Summary: Co-Written via Role Playing with fallanydeeper - The romantic adventures of Esme & Carlisle. Just Lemons & Fluff. I suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer **_

_**All characters belong to the wonderful woman called Stephenie Meyer... We have just played with them and let them have some sexy times :-) - No copyright infringement intended. So pretty please don't sue.  
**_

_**Authors Note**_

_**This was co written by myself and fallanydeeper - please check out her profile and read her stories also - she's awesome... **_

_**The format of this FF might not be perfect - It was written as multiple posts for WELCOME TO FORKS www(dot)forksrpg(dot)twilightlegend(dot)com - which is a role playing game, set post Breaking Dawn. We just decided that Esme and Carlisle, our favourite parents deserve a bit of dirty fun.  
**_

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1 - The Woods**

Carlisle ran deep into the forest, stopping by his favourite tree. He liked to go there alone sometimes when his mind was troubled or if he just wanted some time alone. He climbed up into the higher branches and lay down; one of the perks of being a vampire was being able to do just this and knowing that his expert sense would aide him in not falling.

He heard footsteps in the distance and passed them off as a herd of deer, they grew closer and he was able to distinguish each tiny footfall, he knew immediately who was approaching his hiding place, the only woman he never minded interrupting him. Esme's presence in his life had much the same effect on him as this tree did, she knew how to calm and soothe his overworked mind.

Esme climbed into his branch and scooted closer to him. "I can go if you want to be alone." She whispered, understanding his needs better than he did sometimes. "I was just worried my love, I thought you seemed troubled. It was as though you couldn't get out of the kitchen fast enough. I just had to know that you were okay."

"I'm fine… And you worry too much." He laughed, pulling her close. "But I can think anytime... Right now I need you." He said, his hand creeping up inside of Esme's blouse, running his hand across her smooth stomach. He growled in her ear, his lips finding the spot she liked just behind her ear. He kissed her, and then whispered, his breath tickling her skin gently. "I love you Mrs Cullen."

"I love you too Doctor Cullen… And perhaps you won't need to think too much, your mind works too hard." She whispered to him as she nuzzled his nose and gently began to work down the buttons on his shirt. She knew he loved it when she called him Doctor.

He trembled as her fingers brushed lightly against his skin as she worked at each button. His hand was still roaming underneath her shirt, moving slowly up to cup a breast. "No bra." He purred. "You are a sexy minx." He growled, as he strained against his boxers.

Esme leaned in and kissed him gently, gasping sharply when his hands found her breasts and his fingers traced her pert nipples. She pulled away and smiled at him. "I never did like the things, you know that. Makes things too complicated" She arched her back, pressing her chest into his hands before kissing him more deeply, opening her mouth and pressing her tongue out, demanding entry into his mouth.

He opened his mouth, allowing her entry; her tongue darted in and began its magical dance with his. Just the taste of her made him harden even more. "Oh, Esme." He groaned into her mouth, his hand relieving itself from her body so as he could unbutton her shirt. His fingers ran over the buttons slowly, teasingly, he wanted to savour every moment with her, he wanted to make this moment last for all eternity.

He slipped her shirt gently off of her shoulders and watched it float soundlessly to the foot of the tree, he turned back to look at her naked chest, his hand reaching for her breast as he kneaded it gently, his mouth clamping onto her other breast, his Tongue making slow circles around her erect nipple.

Needing to be closer to him, she moved herself around and sat, straddling him. She felt his huge hardness below her. She grinned up at him, pressing herself close. "Why Doctor Cullen" she murmured, pushing his shirt off of his shoulders, and like he did, watched as it floated slowly to the floor, landing on the leaves. She returned her attention back to him and kissed him deeply again, her hands raking across his back, and her thighs gripping him tightly.

"Esme, darling." He said, pushing her gently away from him. "Not so quickly, my love." He wanted to bury himself in her so badly but he also wanted to make things last and the way he was at the moment, lasting was going to be an issue. He jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground with a soft thud. "Jump down, my darling." He called, holding out his strong arms to catch her.

Esme whimpered and pouted at him as he pulled away and leapt down out of his tree. She didn't hesitate in joining him however, and gracefully let herself fall, landing in his very capable arms. She pushed her messy hair out of her face and looked up into his gleaming eyes. "You set the pace… Whatever you need from me just take baby." She told him.

"Don't tempt me." He growled, taking her mouth with his.

He lay her down on the ground, placing both of their shirts underneath her head. He settled himself next to her, turning her over to face him, his index finger ran the length of her sternum stopping at the waistband of her jeans, he looked at her and smiled, before slowly unzipping her trousers, and slipping his hand inside.

He could feel her wetness through her underwear and this only turned him on further, his erection pressed madly against him, her thigh was resting on his leg and he knew she could feel him too which only increased the pressure building there.

Esme gazed up at him from her spot on the ground as he towered over her, touching her. He was so gentle, even at his time of need. She was already drenched for him, but as his hands glided over her and undid the button on her jeans and found their way down below, more wetness pooled there. She whimpered as his hand cupped her heat. He was such a tease. She felt his impossibly hard cock pressing into her thigh.

"By the feel of things, my darling, you really don't need tempting." She replied, smiling at him seductively.

"I'm holding on for you my darling." He said, moving around her to remove her trousers and underwear. "That's better." He smiled, lying back down. His hand began between her breasts again, this time not stopping, he found her hot wet core and dipped one finger in, then two, slowly going in and out of her, feeling her properly for the first time in ages.

Carlisle's hands left a trail of fire down her torso till they finally met her burning dripping womanhood. She sighed happily as his hands took her, sinking in deep inside her. First one, then two fingers. She clenched her walls around him. "That feels so good... You really know how to... Oh Carlisle" she moaned, not being able to finish her sentence coherently.

She worked her right hand down from its place, which was firmly wrapped around his neck, down to his torso until she tangled her fingers in the soft hair that lead down to his pubic bone and vanished under the belt and waistband of his black suit trousers. Her hand snaked down and cupped his arousal over his trousers. She squeezed gently and whimpered again when she felt him twitch towards her hand.

"Oh!" He grunted at her touch, wishing that he could feel her hand on him properly, his fingers worked faster at her mound, wanting to bring her as close as he was. He loved this woman more than ever and he had been wanting to love her in this way for so long, but there were always children or grandchildren around, not that he minded much but they all had their sex lives and seemed to forget that himself and Esme were still very young at heart and needed their own release.

There were times where Esme could read her mate like a book, she sensed his need for her, and she very quickly made easy work of his leather belt, before undoing the button on his trousers, and wriggling down his fly. She used a foot to shimmy his trousers down his legs before reaching a small hand into his silk boxers and pulling them down too, allowing his pale, hard, yet silky smooth erection to spring to life.

She took him in her hand, her fingers barely able to reach around the girth of his member. Reaching for his lips, her mouth devoured his once again as her hand began to roughly pump at him.

Carlisle let out another loud groan as Esme removed his clothing and placed her expert hand on his manhood, stroking him up and down. His fingers moved out of her and to the sensitive flesh, rubbing gentle little circles until she was moving against his hand. He pushed his mouth hard against hers, tasting her fully as her tongue explored his mouth, his venom pooling there and mixing with hers, her sweet arousal scenting the air around them.

Esme loved the fact that even after almost ninety years together, they never seemed to get bored of each other, that the effect they had on one another was intoxicating. Her whole being ached for him as he felt her. He knew her inside out, yet even though they had made love thousands upon thousands of times, it was never the same. Each time was always more intense than the last.

She pulled him closer, his erection still in her hand, now pressing at her stomach. Pulling her lips away from him, she rested her forehead on his.

"Talk to me my love… Tell me what you need" She whispered, her eyes boring into his.

"Just you." He replied, kissing the tip of her nose and pulling her a little roughly on top of him. His hands stroked down her spine, tracing the hard flesh until he reached her buttocks, he clasped one hand around her firm cheeks gripping tightly while the other hand travelled around to the side and between her legs to continue working at her centre.

"Only ever you." He growled in her ear, before assaulting her mouth with his tongue, tasting her over and over.

Esme lovingly nuzzled him in return, her eyes black now, filled with a combination of love and lust for her eternal lover. "Well, I'm not going anywhere. I am all yours. You made me, I belong to you" she said to him, her voice true and certain. "No one else could ever make me feel this way. I love you more than all the galaxies in the universe, Carlisle. And don't you ever forget that. I want you and only you."

It was very normal for them to speak of their feelings for each other. And each time, Esme was always overcome with emotion when she spoke the truth to her saviour. She kissed him hard again, forcing her tongue into his mouth and battled with his once again. Her hand still pumping him as he touched her. She knew that she would not be able to hold out for much longer. But she would try.

He rolled them over gently, making sure that their clothing was still underneath her head, although comfort meant nothing to them, he was still a gentleman and he wanted to make sure that his wife was properly cared for. His wife. That still amazed him every day that she had chosen him, that she loved him and he could never tell her how much that meant to him.

His fingers ceased their assault on her groin and he smiled at her, kissing her quickly and tenderly on the lips and slowly removing her hand from his swollen member. His hand replaced hers as he adjusted his positioning to place his tip at her entrance.

"Are you ready, my love?" He asked, always waiting for her permission, never forcing her or wanting to hurt her like her first husband. It was usually Esme demanding for him to be a little rougher with her, assuring him that she wouldn't break.

Esme was in such awe. Even in the moments where he wanted, and needed her so much, he always remained the perfect gentleman. He was asking her permission to make love to her. She let her legs relax as she felt him throbbing between her them, pressing gently against her, poised and ready at her wet entrance.

"Yes, please my love." She said granting his entry, raising her hips to give him a deeper angle.

Carlisle found her mouth quickly, kissing her passionately and fervently, by way of thanking her. He eased himself slowly inside of her body, still treating her like this was her first time, he paused as he entered her fully, waiting for her to acknowledge that she wanted him to continue. His hand stroked along her sternum and back up to cup her breast which he kneaded gently before taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking lightly.

She nodded for him to continue, as her eyes fluttered closed, she arched her back even more, pressing her body closer to both his member and his mouth. Esme purred quietly as she took him in slowly, inch by inch.

He started rocking his body, entering her again and again. He felt her tighten against him. He pulled his face away from her chest and brushed his lips against hers before whispering in her ear. "I love you, my darling."

With one foot flat on the ground under them, and the other wound tightly around his hip, Esme rocked with him, matching his speed with perfection. Even after all this time, it was never boring. Being out in the cool spring air made it so much better, hearing the sounds of the birds and small animals around them.

He picked her up and wrapped both her legs around his waist, remaining inside of her he carried her over to the tree and forced her back against it. He began thrusting into her, deeper and harder, the bark of the tree breaking off and falling around them.

Esme's eyes sparkled at him as he changed their position. She adored it when he took control and was a little rough. It didn't happen too often because they would usually not enjoy the banter given to them from Emmett if they ever made too much noise or broke anything, so this side of Carlisle was a wonderful treat.

The bark on the tree splinted around them, making a perfect indent of her back in the ancient pine. The tree creaked behind her. It wasn't going to last too long.

She gripped at his neck and he placed both of his hands onto the trunk of the tree, pounding into her with more force than he ever had, he had needed this, needed her for so long and he wasn't going to last much longer. The tree shook violently as it creaked its last creak and gave away, snapping behind them as though it were a brittle twig.

Esme held onto his neck and waist tightly, she him close as they crashed loudly to the forest floor. Using all of her strength, Esme pulled her upper body away from him before flipping him over.

Esme was now on top, her hands on his wonderfully sculpted chest. "Stay." She commanded, her voice clear and calm. Wanting him to obey her, to enable her to give this to him. She began to ride him, shifting up and down along his length, clenching her walls as she did so. She looked him directly into his eyes as she built up the pace.

"Oh _Esme_." He growled as his hands gripped roughly at her hips, bouncing her up and down on his length. He didn't often allow her to take control but when he did it was very difficult for him not to come straight away, it was a fight for him to hold on, to let her come first.

He stared into her gorgeous face as she closed her eyes, her back arching and her head falling back, revealing her luscious neck, the crescent shaped scar still visible from where he had bitten her years before.

Just the sight of her plainly enjoying herself was enough, he was so close to the edge and waves of euphoria pulsed through his body, he was so close, so very close, but he would wait, he needed to wait for her, needed to see her come, screaming his name as she always did.

The warmth was growing in the pit of her stomach as she felt herself tighten around him. From his expression, she knew that he was waiting for her. He always made sure that she climaxed first... Always such the gentleman.

She was so close too - She loved it when Carlisle allowed her to take control. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her mound, pressing his palm onto her clit. That was the icing on the cake as it threw her over the edge and she cried out, falling forward onto his chest, but she still managed to thrust onto him as she rode out the orgasm.

Carlisle felt her muscles tighten around him as she climaxed, collapsing onto his body. She was still whispering his name in his ear as she rode out her orgasm, he was so close it was unreal. He gripped her hips tighter as he thrust deeper, faster, harder, bringing himself to the brink.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck." He screamed as his hot venom was spent inside of her, his body relaxed at the same time as hers and he wrapped his arms around her, still inside of her, he kissed her softly.

Feeling his hot venom spill inside of her, set her off on a second and more powerful wave. Completely spent, and panting a little, Esme ran her hand across his forehead. "I love it when you let yourself really go like that." She whispered into his ear. "A little profanity sounds good coming from your lips once in a while". She smiled against his cheek.

"Mmmm." She sighed gently as she slowed down their rocking. Still straddling him, her nipples grazing lightly on his chest. "Thank you." She murmured. "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer **_

_**All characters belong to the wonderful woman called Stephenie Meyer... We have just played with them and let them have some sexy times :-) - No copyright infringement intended. So pretty please don't sue. **_

_**Authors Note**_

_**This was co written by myself and fallanydeeper - please check out her profile and read her stories also - she's awesome... **_

_**The format of this FF might not be perfect - It was written as multiple posts for WELCOME TO FORKS www(dot)forksrpg(dot)twilightlegend(dot)com - which is a role playing game, set post Breaking Dawn. We just decided that Esme and Carlisle, our favourite parents deserve a bit of dirty fun. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 2 - The Study**

Carlisle brushed her hair out of her face, and moved his lips to her neck, sucking and nibbling, teasingly. She let her head fall back and moaned softly in his ear.

They were sat together on Carlisle's large leather office chair, Esme's legs straddling him. He placed one arm around her back, supporting her, while his other hand stroked mischievously up and down her inner thigh. Esme pulled herself closer to him, feeling his arousal pressed up against her heat.

"Hello." She said, grinning down at him.

"Yes, my love." He said, his hand falling between her legs. "That's been growing just for you all day." He massaged her groin through her trousers and watched with delight as she arched her back. She smiled at him as she leaned down to kiss him passionately, pressing herself harder onto his hand.

He pushed closer to her still, deepening the kiss, wanting to taste every centimetre of her. His tongue ravished hers and his hand worked faster at her as his arousal continued to grow.

"You're over dressed." He murmured.

"We can sort out that problem." She whispered, before ripping her shirt off in one quick motion, the two scraps of silk falling noiselessly to the ground. Carlisle was amazed to find that she was not wearing a bra. "And now there seems to be a problem with yours." She smiled as she proceeded in ripping the shirt from his body, throwing the pieces to the floor to mix with hers.

"That was one of my favourites." He laughed, his hands snaking around her back, pulling her to him and wasting no time in taking a nipple in his mouth, biting it teasingly and swirling his tongue around it; loving how it hardened in his mouth.

"Fuck," he growled as he strained against his pants.

"That's it honey." She urged, loving when he used profanities during intimate moments. She ran her fingers through his hair, then down his face and ended up at his waist. She played with the hair tracing his navel for a moment before undoing his belt.

Carlisle leaned back in the chair while she released his belt, she slowly teased down the zip and he growled playfully at her then picked her up and carried her to his desk, stepping out of his trousers along the way. He brushed the contents of his desk to the floor, enjoying the loud crashing sound they made; he lay Esme down on the hard oak wood and quickly removed his boxers, releasing his throbbing member. He smiled as Esme stared at his swollen manhood and licked her lips, he knew what she wanted.

Esme purred softly as she watched him, he moved back toward her and hurriedly and roughly pushed her skirt up past her thighs, his mouth moving to the band of her knickers, he began easing them down with his teeth, but the scent of her arousal caused him to lose patience and so he shredded them. He smiled as he climbed onto the desk, his knees either side of her body as he leant down to claim her mouth with his.

He placed a hand on her knee and seductively ran it up her leg, around to her inner thigh and finally to her centre, slipping two fingers inside of her eagerly as his thumb rubbed gentle circles on her sensitive flesh.

She moaned loudly as he worked his magic fingers and reached down to take his throbbing cock in her hand.

He shuddered as she grabbed hold of him fiercely, his fingers working faster, harder. He knew she wanted to take him deep into her mouth, she found enjoyment in it, but he was brought up to believe it as a sin he also thought that it degraded Esme, having her on her knees, pleasuring him.

A darker side of Carlisle wanted it desperately and he knew that he was going to give into her. Once he had had the pleasure of her coming at the work of his hand, he would let her have her way with him.

Esme bucked her hips violently against him as he fucked her with his hand. She cried out with sheer pleasure as she felt herself building up. She pumped her fingers harder around him. He smiled, staring into her beautiful eyes as he worked at her harder, waiting for her to come for him.

She arched her back and pressed her body furiously against his hand, her breath coming in short pants, her muscles tightening around his fingers, she was so close and it only made Carlisle harder for her. She came quickly screaming his name.

Esme smiled as she got up from the desk. She took both of his hands and pulled him to her, before pushing him gently against the book case. Starting on his neck, she feathered kisses all along his body, his shoulders, chest, stomach, hips and thighs. She smirked and looked up at him from her position on her knees. Her fingers ran up the inside of his thighs before resting on his hips. Esme took his throbbing cock into her mouth, paying attention to the tip with her tongue and grazing her teeth around him.

He shuddered as she took him in her mouth, his darker side coming out to play.

"Fuck, yeah." He growled, teasing his hands through her hair, he met her eyes with his and saw the pleasure she had there. His cock was throbbing against her tongue and he knew he didn't have long until he would hear her moan with joy as his hot venom pulsed into her mouth.

She took one hand from his hips and cupped his balls, massaging them gently whilst she lowered her mouth over him, sucking his length in as far as she could take it. She repeated this movement, sucking harder as she stroked his balls.

He moaned as she took his length in her mouth and moved his hips, desperate to be inside of her. He felt the waves of his orgasm beginning as he tried to fight it. "I can't hold on." He groaned, apologising as his venom spilt into her.

Esme gladly lapped up and swallowed his hot venom. She sucked him dry and pulled away slowly, licking her lips. She rose to her feet, "Don't ever apologise for doing that." She said with a satisfied smile.

He smiled playfully at her, pulling her toward him. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear. Before claiming her mouth aggressively. He picked her up, wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her up against the bookcase. There was no way he was asking for permission today, today he was taking her, because she was his. He placed his tip at her wet entrance and pushed in hard and fast, not pausing as he usually did but thrusting in and out of her with a vengeance. There was nothing gentle about the way he so quickly took her. Esme gasped as he shoved her against the case and entered her in one fast stroke. She quickly wrapped herself around him as he began his movements.

"Oh holy fuck!" She cried out. She would not last long.

He nibbled playfully at her ear, his hand squeezing her breast roughly, her nipples harder than ever as he pounded into her, harder, deeper, faster.

He was being rough, he knew it, he also knew if Esme were human she would likely be seriously injured by now, this thought spurred him on even more, the hand at her hip gripping hard, obviously going to leave a bruise. He would apologise to her later but he was enjoying this, more than he ever had before. He also knew that she would ask him to stop if she was uncomfortable or in pain. He felt his orgasm grow and knew he would soon be coming inside of her, he stared into her eyes, his forehead pressed against hers, he wanted to see it in her eyes when she came.

"So close." She cried out, her walls tightening around him as he raised the tempo thrusting in and out of her heatedly, his arousal grew as the sensation of euphoria claimed his body, she began shuddering against him as she rode out her orgasm, her mouth searching for his greedily as he followed seconds behind her, his hot load filling her up. She collapsed into his arms, sighing with pleasure as he traced kisses along her shoulder.

"Fuck I love you." She laughed, holding him tight.


End file.
